


A Proposal Fit For a Widow

by crimsonwinter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, The Avengers - Freeform, natasha x loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lame title is lame - Loki proposes to Natasha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal Fit For a Widow

The Black Widow spun and jumped with ease as she trained for battle, her fit, muscular body showing no sign of stereotypical feminine weakness. She continued to grunt and slam her force into the fighting bag, her chop so loud she didn't hear Loki walk swiftly into the training ground.  
"It looks marvelous, dear."  
She stopped mid kick and turned her head around towards the sound of his voice, her body following soon after, and even later her feet, which rushed to him and lifted off the ground in an attempt to soak up Loki's presence through embrace.  
She pressed her red lips to his pale ones, her sweat drenched cheeks a glorious sight to Loki.  
"Where were you all day?" She panted, her strong arms still flung around his neck.  
"I was training as well." He smirked wryly.  
"But you're not tired?" Her red hair fell into her eyes as she dipped her head in confusion.  
"No," he reached behind his back and she relinquished her hold of him, "Because I was practicing my speech for this."  
He kneeled before his woman, his green outfit shimmering in the yellow light of the training ground.  
On one knee, he pulled out a black box, lined with dark satin like the Widow.  
"I know you were someone else's before you were mine, but I've been the happiest Loki a Loki like me could ever Loki."   
She covered her mouth in surprise and shock, tears welling in her hot eyes. She stifled a laugh as he recited his proposal with a touch of the first joke he ever made to her.   
"You're a dork," she muttered through her clammy hands.  
"You have brought me forth into the world of love, and I hope you continue to bring me new adventures, as do I to you. Natasha, will you marry me?"  
The Black Widow pulled him up from the ground, and with a loud blush the color of her hair, she lunged into him with a hard kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around him, her heart feeling content and right at the sight of his blue eyes asking her if she would take him.  
"Of course, my love."

The two swayed and kissed until Loki pulled back and slipped the thing silver ring on her finger. The other Avengers, who were hiding in the corners of the arena, came out and congratulated the couple.

"So, can we get 'turnt up' now?" Tony said once all the blessings were passed around.


End file.
